


Till Death (Or Rather, when the Entity is done with you) Do Us Part

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayano is a cup of water away from murdering god, Dead by Daylight au, F/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: Ayano and Taro were taken to the realm of Dead By Daylight, and Ayano will make sure that this time, nobody will escape her wrath, not even Senpai.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Series: One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824151
Kudos: 11





	Till Death (Or Rather, when the Entity is done with you) Do Us Part

Red stains leaking onto the pebbles of Akademi High. Breathing in, Taro bit down on his lip, knowing that even though another failure would just be having to go back to the drawing board, he still would have a chance of losing another one of his interdimensional friends. 

Hoping behind a tree, he found a recent friend of his, David King, sure, he was a bit of an ass, but he always knew when to walk away.

“Ay, having girl troubles again?” Taro nodded. “I got Meddle of Man on me, I’ll just loop psycho bitch around a bit, yeah?” Before Taro could object, David had already run off, yelling at Ayano to catch him if he could. Taro ran up to the exit gate, but seconds before it would open, Taro felt himself get yanked off of it, and dragged away.

“My my, senpai, why would you ever run away?” Taro attempted to yell for David, but as the duo went inside of the school, Ayano shut the doors and barricaded them, before attempting to drag Taro to the Entity’s basement. At this point, Taro was thrashing and begging to not be put on the hook only to hear the same reply everytime.

“How else can I make sure you don’t run away, senpai?”


End file.
